


Safe

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After care, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Marks, Praise Kink, Safe Word Use, discomfort, self sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Phil is Dan’s Dom, and while they both know a scene doesn’t always go to plan, it still hurts them both when Dan has to use their safe word. After care fic.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Please use caution when reading. Includes discomfort on the sub’s part. SPOILER: Dan is unable to get into the scene. However, there is no dubious consent.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.

It wasn’t always technically the Dom’s fault when their sub used the safe word in the middle of a scene. Sometimes, things were just wrong, and it was understood that when the safe word was used, the Dom and the sub would talk it out afterward until they both understood what had happened, and could avoid the situation ever happening again.

Dan just hadn’t expected the problem to ever come up with Phil.

They’d never had a problem before, after all. Phil always took care of Dan, having taken down his hard and soft limits early on in their relationship and always pushing Dan just enough that when he pulled back, Dan was breathless with want and need.

There had been a few times in the beginning when Dan had been frightened that Phil would take it too far and he’d have to use their safe word, but he’d always proved himself to Dan, pushing him into sub space and never taking advantage of him when he was there.

Play was safe between the two of them, and Dan had never been happier with a Dom, a partner, than he was with Phil.

But today… well today, everything was just wrong.

Phil had Dan’s arms and legs tied to the upper handles of their bedframe, his knees pressed to his own shoulders, and his rim and dick on full view, the rope done up as the versatile ladder to keep him still. Usually, this position turned Dan on, and Phil would press Dan’s hips forward so his cock bobbed in view of his own mouth. Phil liked to watch Dan lick at his own tip, pre cum spitting out and onto his lips, wetting them and streaking them in a way that drove Phil crazy.

Usually it drove Dan crazy too.

But today, the ropes felt wrong, and Dan didn’t like the way it felt to have his legs over his head. He didn’t say anything though, hoping it would pass, watching with glazed over eyes as Phil stripped down to just a pair of jeans, the zipper undone and his own dick sticking out. He wasn’t wearing any boxers as he crawled over Dan.

The smirk that usually turned Dan on had him cowering away, until he was recoiling back into the bed covers under his head. Phil cocked his head, reaching up and cupping Dan’s cheek, gentle as ever.

“We don’t have to do this,” he said, but Dan shook his head.

“I want to. I need to. I want to get out of my own head.”

Nodding in understanding, Phil pulled away, blunt finger nails digging in just right to Dan’s chest. He drew long lines down his body, but Dan could hardly even feel it just then. Normally, it sent zings of pleasure down his spine, but this time, he didn’t even feel the pain.

Gritting his teeth, Dan closed his eyes, and begged himself to just let go.

“Pretty baby,” Phil whispered, voice husky and hot, a breath against Dan’s thighs. “Gonna mark you up real pretty,” he said, and nipped at the pale skin. Dan’s leg jerked as much as they could in this position, but again, the accompanying pleasure never came, and while Phil’s touches never hurt, they didn’t give Dan what they would normally give.

“You like that, don’t you, Daniel? Like it when I make you mine.”

And it was true. Dan loved it more than anything when Phil marked him up, lips hot and hard on Dan’s thighs, trailing bruising hickeys up and down his skin until he couldn’t even wear his boxer shorts around the house without getting distracted by his own marks. It felt so good to press his fingers into those lasting bruises long after they’d been left, to be reminded that Dan was Phil’s, but as Phil started up the string of hickey like kisses into his inner thighs, Dan didn’t feel a thing.

He was just numb, and numb he remained the whole time Phil worked over his body, teasing and mouthing at Dan’s balls and cock, working three fingers into his rim and nipping harshly at his skin.

The toys came next, something they always did; a slow work up for both Dan and Phil as Phil prepped Dan. His fingers worked in a small prostate massager that always got Dan going, and as he turned up the vibration settings, Phil’s hands worked Dan’s cock against his lips.

“Suck,” he demanded, voice harsh and demanding, but something was off to it that Dan couldn’t quite pinpoint as he opened his mouth willingly enough. Usually, he liked it when Phil got a little rough, when his voice grew harsh and angry. Today, it made him shudder, and not in a good way.

“Good boy,” Phil praised, smirking as Dan wrapped his lips around his own tip, suckling at it and gasping when Phil used his grip on Dan’s hips t thrust them forward, shoving Dan’s dick further into his mouth. He could only take so much, but he took all that he could and groaned around the sensation of his own dick in his mouth, his own pleasure in his own hands.

Something was still wrong, though, and it didn’t feel right, didn’t feel as good or got Dan going as well as it usually did. His lips hallowed out around himself, and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to work past the numb feeling in his system, all while he listened to Phil jerk himself in his palm, fingers working the mini prostate massager in and out of Dan lightly to tease him.

Only it was too much, this time, and it wasn’t a good too much. It wasn’t bad, either, and Dan trusted Phil, okay, Dan trusted Phil with his life, but it wasn’t working for him this time, and Dan wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to stop, but he didn’t necessarily know if he wanted to continue either, so he just kept his mouth shut and stared up at his Dom with trusting eyes as Phil forcefully pulled Dan’s hips back and smeared pre-cum all over his lips.

The resulting kiss was bruising but good, and it calmed Dan enough that he was panting with desire and beginning to feel the first dredges of him actually slipping. His mouth lolled open as he arched his hips, thinking finally, and then Phil was cupping his cheek and drawing away.

“Always such a good boy for me, aren’t you, Daniel,” he purred, and his eyes were so hot and warm that Dan could only nod softly in return. “Are you a good boy for me, Daniel?” he asked.

“Yes,” Dan murmured back, and closed his eyes.

“Good,” Phil praised, and kissed him harshly again, causing Dan to moan and arch his hips upwards as much as he could. “Be patient,” Phil demanded, smacking his bum slightly, just enough to sting, and Dan relaxed his body entirely. 

It was the best feeling when Phil finally began to line himself up with Dan, his cock pressing just past Dan’s rim, and the stretch was gloriously warm as he teased and played. Dan threw his head back, beginning to feel the buzz – and then Phil was thrusting himself all the way in.

But it was wrong. It was all wrong, and suddenly, Dan didn’t feel good at all. His legs hurt, and he was aware of it, his thighs and arms and fingers and toes. Everything ached, and not in a good way, as his hips strained to meet Phil’s thrusts. His body was reacting, but Dan felt nothing as his mind blanked out and he was left staring up at a smirking Phil pounding far too roughly into him.

Dan’s chest tightened up, and suddenly, he didn’t feel safe. He clenched his muscles down, watching as Phil grunted and cursed, biting his bottom lip to keep his composure and never let his guard down to his sub. In turn, Dan bit his own lip, but it was more against an angry sob, because everything was wrong, and it had never been wrong with Phil before.

The thrusts continued, and Phil’s hands came down to Dan’s hips, his grip bruising and overly strong. His nails dug in, and Dan felt the tears start to burn at his eyes.

He knew it the second Phil was close. He knew that if he just waited it out another few thrusts, Phil would come, expecting Dan to follow over the edge with him. It would all be over then, and Phil would hold him and comfort him, and Dan would feel okay.

But he didn’t think he could take it anymore, and he closed his eyes, the tears beginning to slip down his cheeks out of his control. While he didn’t actually think Phil would have it in himself to stop now, when he was so close to the edge already, Dan still blurted out a loud, strangled sounding “Buttercup!” and waited for the fall out.

It never came. In an instant, Phil’s dick was gone, and so was his overwhelmingly heavy weight. His fingers no longer grasped Dan’s hips, and instead, the ropes binding Dan’s body in place were suddenly being snipped away. His legs fell first, landing heavily on the bed, and Dan realized that he was trembling as Phil did away with the rest of his ties. It took a second for Dan to realize that the long, strangled sounds that were suddenly filling the room were coming from him, but when he did, he only sobbed harder, curling into himself the second he was free.

He felt naked, and exposed, and everything was just so wrong wrong wrong. Dan just wanted it all to end, wanted Phil to go away – but he didn’t go away. Instead, his voice came through heavy and strong, soothing as he pushed Dan gently onto his stomach and started to massage down his arms and legs, working each side of him slowly, never once hovering over Dan to make him feel unsafe.

“It’s alright, bear. I’ve got you. It’s okay.” His fingers rubbed over the long marks left from the ropes lightly digging into his skin, and he massaged over the strained muscles that Dan hadn’t even realized had pulled and pushed against his bonds.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he babbled, his voice stuffed up with pain. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to, Master –“ Dan groaned, unable to make the change from play to normal life, tears cascading down his cheeks rapidly as he cried.

“Shhh,” Phil replied, reaching down and taking Dan’s hand gently in his. “Shh, Daniel. You did nothing wrong. You were a good boy, and your Master is so proud of you. So, so proud of you for using your safe word,” he said, voice far more gentle and tender than it usually was as he massaged his fingers down Dan’s skin, squeezing his hand one last time before he worked each joint between his own to get the blood flowing through him again.

“I shouldn’t have – I was bad, Master I shouldn’t have –“

“You weren’t bad,” Phil contradicted, and now his voice was strong and sure. Dominant. “Your Master told you to use the safe word if he pushed your limits, didn’t he? And did your Master push your limits?” he demanded.

“Yes,” Dan whimpered back, “But it was my fault –“

Again, Phil cut him off. “Never, Daniel. It’s never your fault. It’s your Master’s fault for pushing you,” he insisted, fingers strong and sure as they worked over Dan the same way he would have had nothing gone wrong tonight. The routine, the pattern of it, worked to soothe Dan some, and he stopped sobbing but he didn’t stop crying, bunched up in his own space as he waited for Phil to finish with him.

The minute he did, he was rolling Dan gently, working his hands down and over his legs, stretching each one slowly and carefully to work out the kinks in the muscle. Dan whimpered, but didn’t pull away, allowing Phil to make sure all of Dan was still working right, and then, finally, blissfully, Phil lay down and dragged Dan’s body into his chest.

His hands were large and comforting as they worked up and down Dan’s back, long fingers stroking over him in gentle caresses that were strong enough to prove to Dan that Phil could care for him, but gentle enough not to threaten pain or hurt.

“I’m sorry,” he tried to whimper again, but Phil shushed him and pulled him in instead.

“Why are you sorry?” he demanded. “You did exactly as your Master told you, and your Master has never been more proud of you,” he whispered, the words soft against the shell of Dan’s ear. “You were such a good boy, Daniel. Such a good boy. You did nothing wrong, I did, so let me take care of you now and make it up to you,” he said, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to the top of Dan’s head.

Shaking with the aftershocks of the panic that had stolen through him, Dan merely nodded, and sniffled into Phil’s chest. His muscles felt sore, but it wasn’t in that euphoric way they usually felt like after Phil had taken care of them both. Instead, it felt like Dan had just been through the most intense work out of his entire life, and he’d only wanted it to end.

“Come here,” Phil murmured, beginning to shift Dan and pull him to the edge of the bed. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Is that alright with you?” he asked, using one hand to lift Dan’s tear-stained face up to his. Phil’s eyes were cloudy with worry, but he was holding strong, never pushing, only asking.

Nodding once, Dan allowed Phil to help him into the bathroom, and then he was being settled into the tub while it filled up with nice warm water. Phil added the bubbles next, getting Dan’s ducky to place in the water as something to focus on and calm him down. It had been a safe toy Dan had been gotten after his last Dom, something that soothed him when things went wrong.

Dan had never wanted to use it because of Phil, but Phil didn’t even hesitate to fetch it for him, letting it float in the water as the smell of jasmine and lavender bubbles filled the bathroom.

The sound of rushing water filled Dan’s ears, and he dragged his legs into his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly.

“Can I join you?” Phil asked tonelessly, clearly not wanting to give away his own wants.

Slowly, Dan nodded, shoving his face into his knees, because the last thing he wanted now was to be parted from Phil.

The water turned off after another few seconds, and then Phil’s warm body was climbing in behind him and wrapping Dan up tight, pulling gently until Dan was sprawled out back against Phil’s chest. Dan released his legs as Phil’s arms came up to cradle him, one hand holding a wash rag that he gently used to wipe Dan down. Dan shuddered, twitching away as Phil made long strokes down his abdomen that nearly pressed against his groin, but Phil didn’t touch. He swiped his arm back up, avoiding the area entirely on the next sweep down.

“Shh. I’ve got you. I won’t touch,” Phil promised, and Dan relaxed. He was numb all over again, but tears still pricked as his eyes, and he felt like a failure even after all of Phil’s reassurances to him. He sniffled pathetically, and closed his eyes as he leaned further back into Phil.

“I didn’t want too,” he admitted, crying harder as Phil’s touch stopped, clearly hesitant and worried he’d done something wrong. “I mean, I wanted to want to, but I couldn’t – I couldn’t get into it, and then I thought if I just pushed through it it would be okay, but it wasn’t, and I didn’t know if you would stop, if it would be okay,” he rambled, choking on another sudden sob, until Phil’s fingers came up to grip at his chin and forced Dan to look back up at him.

“It’s okay, Dan. It’s okay. No matter how far we are into it, no matter how little we’ve done, you can always change your mind,” he insisted, tone fierce despite the pain Dan could see in his eyes. “I just wish you’d told me. We could have tried something different, I –“ Phil cut himself off, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault, Dan. It’s not your fault, and I’m not mad,” he insisted, pressing another soft kiss this time to Dan’s forehead.

“Just relax, and I’ll take care of you,” he insisted, voice soft, not giving away an ounce of the pain Dan knew was there. But Dan did as he was told, and he relaxed as Phil cleaned him, moving slowly onto his hair and gently insisting Dan close his eyes as he worked his fingers against Dan’s scalp, slowly rinsing it back out when he was done.

Bath duties over, Phil curled his arms around Dan’s waist, and just held him until the water turned cold.

Dan was practically snoozing by then, relaxed and content and calmed down just enough that it was almost as good as sub space would have been.

“Come on,” Phil murmured again quietly, rousing Dan lightly. “Let’s get you to bed.”

The towel as it was wrapped around him was perfectly comforting and warm, soft to the touch as Phil led Dan back into their bedroom, drying him off with gentle strokes as he carefully avoided Dan’s groin area once again. Eyes closed, Dan merely rested his forehead against Phil’s chest, and waited for him to be done.

“Can I use your favorite lotion, bear?” Phil asked, rousing Dan once more. “To relax your muscles, and soothe the bruises,” he explained. “You can sleep, if you want. I promise to dress you in your favorite pj’s when I’m done,” he reassured, smile kind when Dan risked looking up to take Phil in.

Dan’s eyes watered lightly with the care Phil always took to show him, and he sighed as he pressed in close once again. “Okay,” he agreed, and allowed Phil to lay him down in their bed.

Their bed.

Dan’s eyes slipped shut, and he’d only just heard the pop of the lotion lid, only just felt the first gentle nudge of it against Dan’s legs, when he reached out and stopped him.

“Phil,” he whispered, and waited until Phil climbed up and into his arms, pressing soft, soothing kisses against Dan’s cheek’s and nose.

“Yes?” he asked, quiet and soothing as ever. 

“Thank you,” Dan whispered, and kissed him on the head.

Phil chuckled, and pressed cold fingers into Dan’s heated skin once again.

“You’re welcome, bear.”


End file.
